


Bakery Customers

by Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Alya - Freeform, Bakery, Friendship, Gen, How They Met, Marinette - Freeform, Nino - Freeform, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove
Summary: Marinette wonders if she has run into Alya, Nino, and Adrien before they became friends. As she searches her memory, she realizes that they've all visited her parents bakery before. (And made quite the impression) Cute little fic that I'm writing. No identity reveal, romance, or drama.





	1. The Paranoid Blonde Boy

Chapter 1: The Blonde Haired Boy

  
  


Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette sit around the fireplace on a fall evening. “I still can’t believe that we’ve never run into each other before.” Marinette was saying. 

“I was in another state.” Alya replied. 

“Yeah, but Nino lives just around the corner. And Adrien’s face is on a  **billboard** . And I still hadn’t heard of him!”

Adrien glanced outside Marinette’s window to find, sure enough, a billboard with his face on it directly opposite the bakery. 

“Well, my father kept me pretty hidden. I don’t think people knew I lived in Paris prior to last year.” Adrien said, remembering his indoor photoshoots. 

His father never let him go outside in those years. He did remember one time that he went out. He was six and he went to a nearby bakery for the best bread he’d ever ate in the world. The bread tasted like...the bread at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery! “Hey Marinette! Was your parents bakery called Dupain Bread Co.?”

“Yes!” Marinette said. Her mom hadn’t always been a baker. When she was a kid, her dad had given her and her mom baking lessons. It hadn’t been until 6 

years ago that her dad changed the sign to read Dupain-Cheng Bakery. “Why do you ask?” she asked.

“I went there as a kid. Best bread ever!” Adrien replied. 

“Oh yes! I remember! You’re the blonde haired boy! With zero social skills!” 

“Yeah. That’s me! The socially-awkward 6 year old!” Adrien said laughing.

She began to recount the memory. 

“I was five years old and I was making bread with my parents in the bakery. Then this limousine pulls up and this younger version of your bodyguard steps out. My dad was worried that he was coming to rob the bakery or something so he shooed us away. I ran up the stairs and peeked my head around the corner to see a little boy with blonde hair. You walked up to the counter and my dad offered you a sample and you knocked it out of his hands and started ranting about some movie where someone was poisoned!”

“Hey! That was the only movie I’d ever seen!” Adrien said.

“Either way you came across as a paranoid 6 year-old.” Marinette explained. 

“Anyway, then my dad asked you your name and you mumbled something about Gabriel Agreste so then my dad just gave up and gave you the bread for free. He was very confused.”

“Sorry about that. How much did your bread cost back then? I’ll pay you back!” Adrien reached into his pocket for his wallet.

“No it’s fine. You eat a lot of bread free here, even now. My parents don’t mind.”

Marinette said politely.

“So you guys met each other before! That’s cool. Now that I think about it maybe I came to Dupain Bread Co. as a kid. I’ll ask my mom.” Nino said.

“Yeah, you guys should be getting home. Good night!” Marinette led them out the door. That night she wondered if maybe she had seen her friends before they had technically met. She pondered this thought before drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Boy With Headphones

Chapter 2: The Boy With The Headphones

The next day was the start of fall break. Marinette woke up at 10 AM and called Alya. 

“Why did you have to wake me up? This better be good.”

“Alya! Sorry to wake you but I think I remember Nino visiting the bakery! Call him and meet me here, ASAP.”

In a few minutes Nino was at her house. (he did live just a few blocks away) When Alya and Adrien showed up Marinette started recounting her story.

“So it’s a Saturday morning and I’m starting my 1st Grade homework. I’m sitting in the bakery and a little boy knocks on the door. It was you Nino. My parents weren’t down in the bakery yet so I let you in and ran to get them. When I came down you had your headphones on and were listening to music. My dad asked you what you wanted and you yelled, ‘what!’ really loudly but didn’t pause your music or anything. My dad asked you to take off your headphones but you refused.”

“Hey! That was my security object!” Nino objected.

“You could’ve just worn them around your neck like you do now!” Marinette pointed out.

“I guess Nino didn’t have common sense back then.” Adrien joked.

“Hey! Why are you being so mean bro?”

“It was a joke!”

“Ugh. Can I finish my story?” Marinette asked.

“Yes. Please. Sorry Marinette.” Adrien said politely.

“Thank you. Anyway, my dad tried to talk to you but you couldn’t hear him. My mom walked over and tried to talk to you but you just wouldn’t take your headphones off! Meanwhile, I was really frustrated with my homework and couldn’t figure out my mathematics problem. So I screamed really loud and-“

“Wow Marinette. I can’t imagine you screaming. You never scream.” Adrien pointed out.

“WILL SOMEONE LET ME FINISH MY STORY?!?”

“And can you imagine her screaming now Adrien?” Alya asked innocently.

“Yes. Thanks.” Adrien said sarcastically.

“Can you guys stop talking?” Marinette said through gritted teeth.

“Yes. Sorry Marinette.” Alya apologized.

“Anyway I screamed and Nino walked over, looked at my math problem, took off his headphones and walked me through the problem.”

“Aww. My boyfriend is so nice.” Alya said.

“So Nino did know how to take off his headphones!” Adrien said.

“Hey!”

“Just kidding bro.”

“Anyway, it was nice because my parents aren’t very good at math. So my dad put his top selling pastries in a bag and gave them to you for free.”

“Your parents couldn’t do 1st grade math?”

“They’re bakers, not mathematicians!”

They chuckled and continued to eat the breakfast pastries that had been prepared for them.

“Too bad you and I never ran into each other. I was in Normandy back then.” Alya said sadly.

“Aww. It’s ok Alya. We are friends now. That’s all that matters.”

They hugged each other. 

But Marinette wondered if she  ** _had _ ** run into Alya before.

  
  



End file.
